You are beautiful
by Witchmaju
Summary: Una historia que se me ocurrio al escuchar la cancion!


**N.A.: Mi primer song-story ) Mi primera publicación... **

**Aclaración: La canción no es mía es de James Blunt, el personaje principal es de J.K.Rowling. Por lo tanto no me pertenece...**

**You are beautiful **

_My life is brillant_

_My life is brillant_

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel_

_Of that i´m sure_

_She smiled at me on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

_Cause I've got a plan._

Harry Potter no tenia nada más que agradecerle a la vida. Gracias a su valor la paz en el mundo mágico había sido restablecida tras seis años de lucha. El señor de las Tinieblas había sido derrocado.

Sí, el gran Harry Potter, era feliz a pesar de no tener a su lado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Por sus amigos sabia que ella esta bien y muy feliz, también sabia, aunque le dolía en el alma que ella estaba junto a otra persona.

Ahora estaba sentado en su cama de la Mansión de los Black, que había heredado por su padrino Sirius Black, dos años le había costado limpiarla de todo mal que podía albergar. Por la ventana entraba las primeras luces de la mañana. Ese día planeaba ir al trabajo en el Ministerio como lo hacían los muggles, ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad podía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Bajo a la cocina se sirvió café y desplegó el Profeta que le entrego su vieja lechuza, una vez más era noticia en el diario, ni se molesto en leer el periódico lo dejo a un costado. Lavo su taza y salió por la puerta de enfrente, solía salir al patio donde podía desaparecerse sin correr el riesgo de ser visto por algún muggle.

Camino hacia la estación de subte para ir a Londres, estaba en el anden mirando las revistas cuando casi se pierde el tren. Se subió con la marea de muggles que subía. Se quedo parado cerca de la puerta pues de allí tenia un linda vista hacia el interior donde podía examinar a los muggles, creyó ver un ángel, pues sus ojos se posaron en una muchacha pelirroja que sostenía la mano del hombre a quien acompañaba. La mujer levanto el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron ella le sonrió y Harry no hizo más que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado algo avergonzado. Volvió su vista hacia donde estaba la joven, quien ahoraexaminándola mejor le recordaba a alguien, observo como la pareja se acercaba a la puerta para bajar en la siguiente estación. El subte freno y la pareja descendió, se sintió el silbato que anunciaba que las puertas estaban por cerrarse, no lo pensó, salió del vagón bruscamente chocando con los muggles que intentaban entrar.

_You're Beautiful. You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowed place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause i´ll never be with you_

Harry alzaba su cabeza entre la multitud ¿Por qué estaba tan lleno de muggles? "Estación King Cross" decía un cartel eso lo explicaba todo. Donde estaba aquel ángel que minutos antes le había sonreído. Donde estaba aquella hermosa mujer, de cabellos rojizos y rostro angelical que tanto le recordaban a la mujer que amaba. Harry saltaba entre las personas y las apartaba bruscamente de su camino. Finalmente la encontró, reconoció su brillante cabellera al pie de las escaleras mecánicas, ahora abrazaba al hombre que la acompañaba, por suerte el individuo estaba de espaldas, la joven levanto el rostro y volvía a sonreírle a Harry.

_Yeah, she caught my eyes_

As we walked on by

_She could see from my face that I was_

_Flying high_

And I don't think that i´ll see her again

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

Harry corrió y subió por las escaleras, un grupo de al menos cinco personas lo separaban de aquella preciosa mujer. Una vez más la miro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Ella volvía a sonreír, Harry creía que realmente estaba en el cielo. La joven llego al final de la escalera y de la mano de su acompañante fueron hacia la derecha. Harry aparto a las personas que tenia delante, las que se quejaron por su atrevimiento, trato de seguirla pero ya no estaba. Realmente estaba repleto de muggles estaba parado en el centro de la estación mirando para todos lados pero ella ya no estaba...

_You're Beautiful. You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_I saw your face in a crowed place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Cause i´ll never be with you_

Harry sabia que jamás volvería a ver aquel rostro angelical, aquella hermosa mujer que tan solo mirarlo lo llevaba hasta las nubes. Lamentaba no haber podido hablar con ella. Debía sacársela de la cabeza jamás podría estar con ella. Ella ya no estaba. Harry dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo y desapareció de la estación.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful, it's true_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

_But its time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! Espero Reviews! 

Saludos

WitchMaju


End file.
